Hereos from the Dark
by redvelvet0124
Summary: Cassidy and her friends are orphans. They grew up in the shadows, not knowing what's really in the world... But after a demon attacks and travellin all the way to Long Island to meet Argus, Cassidy figures out about the world of Camp Half blood. She thinks Camp Half blood is paradise, until the camp figures out the newest prophecy. Join Cassidy through an exciting adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Cassidy

**Chapter 1**

_ "Mommy! Let's go to the candy shop!" a seven-year old Cassidy Throne cried with joy._

_ "O.k. honey, just don't get carried away," Cassidy's mom Haley said._

_ Cassidy was a petite girl with flowing red hair. Her grey eyes were as shiny as marbles it looked magical. Her skin fair and light, a normal girl you might say. You _may_ be wrong._

_ But her mom was very different from Cassidy, she had brown curly hair and glassy blue eyes. But her skin was light and fair, that was like Cassidy._

_They walked towards the store and saw: lollipops, gummy worms of blue-green and red, jelly beans with odd flavours like popcorn, and even cotton candy the size of something bigger than a laptop but smaller than a DVD player. Cassidy went crazy, stuffing her nose into the candy and sniffing in the sweetness. The ended up buying only two lollipops and a can of apple juice. _

_"That was fun mommy!" Cassidy said excitedly. _

_"Yes honey, calm down. Don't run around the streets, you can get hurt."_

_They crossed the busy streets of New York and walked and walked until they reached home. Haley got out her star-shaped key unlocked the door to their house. _

_They settled down and had a quick-lunch of tacos. After lunch, they decided to go to the backyard to do some annual spring gardening. So out they went with shovels and bags of seeds. They eventually planted four roses, three lilacs, nine irises, and six lavenders. But suddenly, the wind got super heavy. It was so strong it magically carried Haley away. Not natural, not at all. Some magic might have been sent down to get her. But why?_

_"Mommy!" Cassidy sobbed._

_"I love you Cassie! Don't you ever forget that!" Haley said it like she expected this to happen. Like she rehearsed those few words. _

_"Mommy!" Cassidy sobbed and sobbed. She tried to jump up and pull her mom down, but it was no use. _

_Haley got blown away and never came back..._

** X X ****X**

_Cassidy ran away after packing up. She ran in fear and anger. She would find a park bench to sleep on, or a high up branch in a tree. But wherever she went, she thought about her mom. She always cried for her and prayed this was just a dream and she would wake up any minute to find her mom in the kitchen making breakfast. Put that day never came. This was reality. Cassidy couldn't get out of it even if she wanted to, no escaping. _

_One day, she finally stopped in a very tall pine tree to call her home for the day. But she noticed something. The house this tree was by, a little boy stood outside and watched Cassidy in fear for her. _

_"Hello," the boy said._

_"H-hi," she replied nervously. Her mom told her never to talk to strangers. But she was in a bad situation, so it couldn't really get much worse just talking to a little boy. The little boy seemed around Cassidy's age, or maybe a bit older._

_"Do you want to come inside?" the boy gestured to his grand house. Or that's what Cassidy thought it was. She looked at it closely and noticed it was an orphanage. A very fancy one. The elegant doors leading into a shelter. A shelter that Cassidy would be safe in. _

_Cassidy nodded her head shyly and ran to the porch. Various wind chimes and plants decorated it. But the plants reminded Cassidy of the day her mother got blown away. She started to tear up and the boy noticed._

_"Are you O.K?" he asked._

_"I'm fine," she lied. She walked inside the orphanage and a freshly furnished dining table stood right in front of her. With princess blue chairs and more flowers in the centre of the table. Over the table, a chandelier was dangling with crystal decorations. The boy escorted her towards a grand marble staircase and they went up four floors and showed her to room 449D. _

_"Settle down and sign these forms," the boy said pointing to a clipboard on the bed. "And come down to the lobby and give it to Lacey Brownings, she'll be happy to have another orphan." He marched out of the room and closed the door behind him. Cassidy locked it tightly and looked around the room. _

_"Where am I?" she asked herself._

_But of course, she couldn't answer her own questions, so she took the clipboard off the bed and read it. The sheet said: Welcome orphans to my manor. This place will treat you like family, my staff will get you whatever you want. So relax in your room and have a lovely stay. (We are very rich so don't fret about what you want us to get you.)_

_And at the bottom was Lacey Brownings signature. Beside that was an empty place for the orphans to sign. Cassidy took a pen off a side table and wrote her name as neat as she could. But since she was seven, it was hard. Se eventually wrote it, and skipped down the stairs to the lobby. _

_"What's a lobby?" she thought to herself. Since Cassidy was only seven, she didn't know many words. Plus, she has never been to a hotel before. She didn't have enough time with her mother._

_So Cassidy just ran downstairs the way she came up a finally reached the bottom floor. She looked around and saw a slim woman with short blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She looked like those women on T.V. Cassidy always watched. Cassidy walked up to the woman and asked her, "Hello. Er-where is the l-lobby?" She was shy around strangers._

_"Well, honey, you're in the lobby now," she said and put on a big grin._

_"Oh, and I also need to give this sheet to Lassy Browners," Cassidy said not feeling as shy with the lady's niceness. _

_"First of all, I think you mean Lacey Brownings. And second, I am Lacey! Nice to meet you... Casstcly?" the woman said and making a confused face when reading Cassidy's name on the sheet._

_"It's... Cassidy. I just have messy writing," Cassidy explained._

_"Oh! What a sweet name!" Lacey exclaimed still smiling. _

_"Thanks..." Cassidy muttered._

_"So Cassidy, how did you become an orphan?" _

_Cassidy looked down at the ground and was too sad to explain. Lacey noticed Cassidy's expression and said," You don't have to say."_

_"So, settle in and you can call room service when you want!" Lacey said."Just use the phone in your room and dial 199. Oh, and here are your keys!" Lacey said. She handed Cassidy a key with an owl at the handle, and very spiky teeth. She was scared it would stab her foot if she dropped it. So she held the handle tightly._

_Cassidy walked and walked and walked until she reached the fourth floor and found her way to her room. _

_She unlocked the door to her new place and sighed with happiness. The room was huge with fancy furniture. Cassidy was ready for a new start._

** X X X**

Cassidy woke up to the sound of thumping.

_THUMP THUMP ThUMP_

"Ugh! There's never any silence," Cassidy complained.

"Shut up!" Cassidy's neighbor shouted.

But the thumping kept going on and on.

Cassidy finally had enough and walked out her room to see what the catastrophe was.

She looked around the hall but didn't see anything. How was that possible? Cassidy thought, there's nothing here.

She went back into her room and sat down on the edge of her bed. Those annoying sounds in the morning always happened. Like someone was meaning to wake Cassidy up and give her an important message. But who would talk to her? She ran away and hid in the orphanage for the past five years. She didn't go to school with friends. She didn't get educated or anything. But lately, Cassidy's been learning things quickly. Like the information was glue getting put into her head and sticking there forever. A cool thing she called her power.

Cassidy sat on her bed for another ten minutes or so but finally decided to brush her teeth and take a shower before going downstairs for breakfast.

She stepped into the cold-floored bathroom and brushed her teeth with the colourful paste. She then showered with the lavender-scented shampoo. It was so warm and cozy that Cassidy didn't want to get out. But she eventually did, she changed and put on her red tank top under her fuzzy West 49 sweater. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans for her skinny legs, and finally got on her VANS. (The orphanage gives the orphans $50 allowence per week, so they can buy whatever they want every weekend.)

Cassidy was finally ready and got out the room. She decided to go to "_D'Athènes_ _café" _where they have amazing bagels and lattes_. _Cassidy never understood the name of the café. But it sounded fancy. She reached the café and sat at a table for four expecting her friends Gabriella, Jared and Felix. They eventually came and they had a hearty meal.

"So, going anywhere today? It is the weekend," Jared spoke up.

"Nah, I'm good with what I have," Gabriella replied.

"Oh, Gabby, so humble," Felix said. "Yeah, I'm going to Dylan's Candy Shop and pig out."

"At least I'm not going to get fat," Gabriella snapped back.

"True, you have a weight of 95 pounds and you have a height of 5'1. Man you are tiny!" Felix exclaimed. Felix was a buffed boy with a height of 5'6, which was very tall for his age. He had blonde spiky hair with pale skin from working out too much, and dark brown eyes that scared everyone at first look.

"Yes, and do you have a problem with that?" Gabriella snapped again. Gabriella was a tiny girl. But she was beautiful. She had long flowing brown hair she always put into two braids at the side. Gabriella had radiant blue eyes, they always caught someones attention. And her skin was so fair, you would think someone photo-shopped her face.

"No, no, never a problem with you," Felix said jokingly and gave Gabriella a flirty wink.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, she was to guys being flirty with her.

"Anyways!" Jared spoke up. "I'm gonna go to the Electronics store, I've saved up 12 weeeks of allowance for a phone! Do you know how hard it is to not buy anything for 12 whole weeks!" Jared wasn't big like Felix, but he was handsome. Jared had short brown hair and admirable hazel eyes. His skin was like Gabriella's; fair and soft.

"I'll come with you," Cassidy finally spoke up. Cassidy looked the same since she was seven. She hasn't aged except her hair has grown longer and turned wavy. Her eyes were exactly the same as the innocent baby girl she once was.

"Mmkay, so anyone else wanna come? H'lo there? Gabby and Felix, are you guys even listening!" Jared exclaimed rudely.

Gabriella and Felix were glaring at each other exchanging bad insults. They were so loud they couldn't hear Jared.

"Whatever," Cassidy said. "So how's life."

"Good enough, you?" Jared answered. The thing is, Jared and Cassidy liked each other but were wimps too admit it.

"Good," Cassidy whispered so shyly Jared barely heard her.

"Wanna go now? They'll probably take all day," Jared teased.

"Sure," Cassidy replied.

They payed up at the counter then left. The Electronics store was just a block away, so Cassidy and Jared could walk there. But Jared and Cassidy's walk was very awkward. The two kids walked in complete and utter silence, they didn't look at each other or even glance. They just stared at the clouds deciphering what they looked like. But they finally reached the Electronics store and Jared went crazy. He ran arond the store checked out every single thing. He knocked over piles over phone covers and headphones. He was so monstrous that the employees were getting a bit scared. But Jared finally picked out his phone, it was the newest version of Blackberrys and Jared was waiting to get it for over three months.

"I love you," Jared said stroking the phone.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and laughed. "You weirdo, now get done with all those other thingys so we can go."

"O.K. but I still need to find a person to help me," Jared said looking around for an employee. He finally spotted an young woman with blonde ahir not doing anything, so he called her over.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Um, can you do that thingy with the phone where you need my address and stuff?" Jared asked.

"Er, do you mean getting the cell phone a number wtih serveice and connections?" she asked still smiling.

"Er, sure."

"O.K. come this way," the woman said. Cassidy and Jared followed the woman to the back of the room. The next thing they knew, the two friends were pinned to the ground by a demon.


	2. Chapter 2: Cassidy

**Chapter 2: Cassidy**

Right after Cassidy and Jared got tackled, Cassidy blacked out. She felt dizzy and everywhere ached.

"Well, you don't look too good Cassidy. You have a fever? A cold?" a man said. The man had short black hair and a rough black beard. His skin was shining tan, like someone sprayed painted him with gold paint. The man was wearing a blue "I LOVE FISHING" t-shirt and khaki pants.

"Am I dreaming?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes and no," the man said. "But I, am real. You are real. So this is more of a vision."

"Then, who are you?" a confused Cassidy asked.

The man smiled. "I am Poseidon, the god of the sea. You will learn more when you get to Camp Half-blood. You're going to that camp because, well, because you are a half-blood. You will tell no one else about this chat except for Chiron the centaur at the camp. He will t-"

"Woah! Slow down! First of all, what's a half-blood? Second of all, you're a god!" Cassidy interrupted.

"You will not interrupt me Cassidy," Poseidon demanded. "Now, as I was saying, Chiron is the only person you will tell about our chat. He will tell you everything you will need to know about your life. You will be able to see through the mist."

"How do you know my name? And what's the mist?" Cassidy interrupted again.

"Like I said, Chiron will tell you everything. Now, listen closely Cassidy. When you awake, that demon will attack. You will take this knife and kill it." the Poseidon took a knife out of his back pocket. The knife was the coolest knife Cassidy has ever seen. The blade was shining gold and the handle had letters engraved in it. Poseidon handed the knife to Cassidy. Cassidy took it in surprise, the knife fit perfectly in her hands. It was light as a feather, but deadly as a Python's fang. Poseidon looked into Cassidy's eyes with worry, scared she would die. But he just instructed her. "As I was saying, you will kill the demon and then run east to Long Island with all three of your friends. In Long Island, you will find a man with eyes all over his body. He will bring you to the camp safely."

"Eyes all over his body!" Cassidy exclaimed in disgust.

"Yes, now you will awake very soon. Good luck Cassidy, remember, go to the many-eyed man in Long Island!" Poseidon exclaimed.

Cassidy still had tons of questions, she was still confused. But she awoke, she awoke to the sight of Jared being attacked by the demon.

**XXX**

"Cassidy! Help me!" Jared screamed in fright. Pinned to the ground by the demon. The demon was trying to claw his chest but Jared kept moving.

"Stop moving! I'm hungry!" the demon shouted.

Scared was all Cassidy felt. She didn't know what to do. Then she remembered the knife from her vision. She look down at her hands and there was the shining gold knife. Determined, Cassidy wanted to kill the demon, but she was unsure. She never used a weapon before, and she didn't know anything about fighting. But she just had to try. Cassidy tried to run to Jared's aid, but around her stomach was a silver chain tied to a pole so she couldn't escape.

"Damn," Cassidy said with anger. She tried to cut her way through but the chain was too strong. But then, Cassidy got an idea. She looked at Jared and saw his right hand free. "Jared!'' Cassidy yelled, and he saw the knife in her hand and he got the message right away. She threw the knife with great effort and it landed in his hand. Cassidy smiled with confidence, she watched as Jared picked up the knife and pointed it to a surprised demon's face. But he never fought with a weapon before, could he do it?

A/N thnx for reading! i'll post the next chapter very soon! while you wait, plz try my other story!:) thnx again!


	3. Chapter 3: Jared

**Chapter 3: Jared**

_What am I doing? _Jared asked himself.

Beads of sweat were sliding down Jared's face and his back was extremely sore. He held the knife up to the demon's face but couldn't kill it. Why not? Because Jared felt even more nervous than the time his father was dying in a house fire.

"Just stab it already!" Cassidy demanded.

_I can do this, _Jared thought. _I'll do this for Cassidy._

Jared swung the knife at the demon's face fiercely. But the demon just dodged it ever so easily.

"When you try to kill someone," the demon started to say."Don't give them a big warning."

Jared jabbed the knife at the demon again, but it just dodged it. The demon started to cackle. It looked at Jared then at Cassidy, then it started to cackle some more.

_It's distracted, great. _Jared thought.

He tried swinging the knife at the demon again, but it noticed Jared just as he was about to stab its back.

"Nice try," the demon said. "But you gotta do better than that to kill me."

The demon pinned Jared's arms to the ground with great force. Jared felt his wrist start to burn, his elbows were tingling and his fingers were numb. His head felt heavy and his skull felt as if it were crumbling.

"You like the feel of that, eh!" the demon snickered.

"Jared!" Cassidy screamed with fear.

"Hush water girl! Wisdom's kid is about to die, this is a very special occasion!" the demon cackled some more.

_Focus, _Jared told himself.

Jared thought about what the demon called him, wisdom's son. He racked his brain figured out the demon meant Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom. He read all about it i a huge book in the library a block away from the orphanage.

"Athena's son?" Jared asked himself. He never knew much about his mother, but now he understood everything. Water girl; Poseidon's daughter. Wisdom's kid; Athena's son. He read all about these kind of Greek and Roman mythology. He knew they were real, he was so sure. And he was right.

"I'm a Half blood," Jared told himself proudly. "I am a real Half blood."

"Just figuring that out, eh," the demon said.

Jared looked at the demon and said, "yes. And now I know what I am capable of doing. I know my powers."

"Yeah, yeah. Now moan, I want to see you in pain when you die!" the demon cackled even more.

Jared was getting very annoyed by the cackling, so he closed his eyes and whispered prayers to Athena.

"Athena, if you can hear me, please help me get rid of this annoying beast. Its cackling is really getting on my nerves. Thanks, Athena," Jared said thanks one more time just to be polite and waited. But nothing happened.

"Awe, your mommy didn't listen to you. Who's a sad son now? You are! Ha!" the demon blabbed on about half bloods and Jared being an idiot and Cassidy being stupid.

_Come on, please Athena? _Jared pleaded. He prayed to her silently, but nothing happened.

_Please? _Jared repeated. _Mom. _He added.

Suddenly, thunder roared through the sky and it startled the demon.

"Who goes there?" the demon screeched.

A parliament of owls came soaring through the windows and into the swooped down and grabbed the demon by its arms and dragged out the window and out of sight.

Cassidy was wide-eyed with shock. "Jared...How?"

"My mom listened to my prayers," he said.

"Your mom? But I thought she-" Cassidy started but Jared interrupted her. He explained about half bloods and his mom Athena and her dad being Poseidon.

"That's why he was in my dreams," Cassidy said. "He was in my dreams and gave me that knife and told me about Camp Half blood. He told me to run south to Long Island with you, Gabby and Felix." Then Cassidy suddenly murmured a curse.

"What?" Jared asked with curiosity.

"Poseidon said not to tell anyone about my dream."

"My lips are sealed," Jared promised.

"They better stay sealed," Cassidy warned, but it was in a joking way. "We should go now. But first, get me out of these chains."

**X X X**

"Cassidy, where are you taking us?" Gabriella asked.

"South to Long Island."

"May I ask why?"

"Camp Half blood is there," Jared answered. He explained to Felix and Gabriella about greek mythology. How they are Half bloods and they have godly parents. "But who knows who your godly parents are."

"A god as my parent! That's sick dude!" Felix exclaimed.

"Yeah, save the chatting for later. We need to run," Cassidy said staring straight ahead. As if their were someone in front if her.

They walked out the orphanage doors and headed for the main roads. They bought a fifty cents map off of a grim old man. He seemed to be murmuring about his future. Like he had many years to spare.

They figured out where to go and how long it would take them to get to Long Island. It would take a long while. So they decide to take the longest route Subway that went all the way to the edge of New York.

The subway station was dark a quiet which was very unusual for New York.

"Looks like no one has been here for a while," Gabriella said. She tied up her silky hair in a perfect bun like she always did when it got hot.

Jared totally though she was pretty, what guy wouldn't? But she was too sweet for him.

He remembered the first day they met was when she nicely helped him carry his books to his room. The ended up talking while snacking on a bag of Doritos chips.

"You're cool," Gabriella had said to Jared before she left his room.

"Um, thanks," he replied sheepishly. "And you're a good friend."

She smiled then walked out of his room to have a good night's sleep in her own room.

"Great move Jared, great move," he praised himself then passed out on his bed.

Jared suddenly remembered they were in a gloomy subway station trying to get to that half blood camp. He read all the signs around him and checked the time each subway would be coming. One would be going to as far as Pennsylvania, another going to Boston. But none of the twelve subways were going close to Long Island. BUt just as the reached the end of the station, another door appeared in the wall closes to them. It was an oak door with a knob omega shaped knob at the side. The door had a sign that read: "Subway 13".

"What the," Gabriella started to say.

"So cool!" Felix exclaimed.

"Could it be?" Cassidy asked and then looked at Jared waiting for an answer.

He knew they were all thinking the same thing. "Yes Cassidy," he answered. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4: Gabriella

**Chapter 4: Gabriella**

They walked through the oak door to find themselves facing a tall man wearing a black cap that covered most of his face, a long-sleeved black sweater and long black jeans. Though it was spring, this man was dressed as if it were fall.

"Who are you?" Gabriella asked. The man scared her. And before her dad died, he always told her never to trust strange men or women dressed in mysterious clothes.

"Argus, you're Argus," Cassidy said. All three of them looked at her confused. But the man nodded.

"Who is he Cassidy?" Jared asked with a hint of fear in his voice. Gabriella secretly liked Jared and thought it was cute when he gets scared. Or really she always saw him as cute. She hid her smile and looked away from Jared. Even though the station was dark, it didn't prevent them from seeing each other's faces.

"A guy from Camp Half blood. He is going to help us," she answered. "Come on guys, let's go before another monster attacks."

"Monster?" Felix asked in awe. "You guys fought a monster, without me?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed.

"Trust me Felix, I doubt you would want to fight a demon," Jared assured him.

_Jared actually fought a demon? _Gabriella thought to herself. _How cool._

"Guys! Come on, we don't have anytime to waste," Cassidy said. They followed Argus on subway 13 and the speaker said, "Going to Long Island at 310 miles per hour. Hold on tight!"

The subway started up slow but then picked up speed every two seconds and they were at 310 miles per hour in a few minutes. But Gabriella didn't even feel like falling over. The subway was very stable and she was able to stand with no problem.

After for what seemed like twenty minutes, the speaker said they would be in Long Island within ten minutes.

"Already," Jared said. He was the whiz kid out of all four of them. Gabriella saw him writing down notes he would have to consult with the driver.

_How cute, _she thought. She stared at him until he finished writing. Gabriella immediately looked away and pretended she was admiring a poster on the wall.

"Hey Gabbster," Felix called.

Gabriella turned to her right to see Felix sitting next to her.

"Um, hi," she said.

"I need to tell ya something," he said. He lowered his scratchy voice and whispered to Gabriella. "I don't think they are the real Cassidy and Jared."

"Why not?" Gabriella asked. She knew that the Cassidy and Jared here are her friends because she memorized how they reacted to things and their voices very well. She was a very observant person. She could tell from something so small if something was out of place or different.

"Cause they know too much about this Greek mythology. They might be Greek spies trying to take us to their headquarters," Felix whispered.

"You and your comic books," Gabriella teased. "Jared is just really smart Felix. He reads a lot so he knows stuff."

"O.k. then sweet cake," Felix said and moved away from her ear.

"Don't call me that! I'm not_ that_ nice!" Gabriella protested.

"Sure you're not," Felix said teasingly.

"I'm not!" Gabriella shouted even more forceful.

"Yeah, I can see, and hear," Felix said moving away and covering his ears.

Cassidy heard Gabriella shout and sat beside her. "Felix giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah, he thinks you and Jared are Greek spies because you guys now so much about demigods," Gabriella said with chuckle. "That guy just doesn't know that he is in the real world and not his comic books."

"Yeah," Cassidy replied. She was tapping her foot against the floor non-stop. As normal Cassidy seemed, she was ADHD. As a matter of fact, all four of them were ADHD.

"So, how do you feel about this? Being a half blood is a big deal," Gabriella asked.

"Cool but overwhelming," Cassidy answered simply.

"Same,' Gabriella said. She brushed some of her loose hair behind her ears and sat there silently. Gabriella was wanting to get off the subway badly and get to Camp Half blood. But the subway was already going at top speed and Gabriella didn't want it to go out of control.

Suddenly, the voice on the speakers announced that they will arrive in ten seconds and everyone should get ready to leave.

I stood up and walked towards the doors. The subway gradually came to a stop and the doors opened with a ding.

"Thank you for taking Subway 13," the speaker said and it drove off with great speed.

"So Argus," Cassidy said. "Where do we go now?"

Argus pointed straight ahead and there stood the same door leading into Subway 13's station. All four of them followed Argus toward the exit. Argus turned the omega shaped knob and behind the oak door was a flight of stairs. They jogged up the stairs and finally got out of the station and reached the outdoors. Long Island had a different presence than New York. There were fewer people and the air smelled fresher. There was a light wind but it was still warm. Gabriella was liking Long Island already.

"It's awesome here," Jared said what everyone was thinking aloud.

"Yeah, now so many people and the air doesn't smell as polluted," Felix stated.

"I know," Gabriella chimed in.

"Yeah, it's awesome here but we need to get to Camp," Cassidy said. She told Argus to lead the way.

Argus walked towards the road and muttered something in a foreign language that Gabriella didn't understand. He grabbed a golden coin out from his pocket and tossed it on to the road. It dissolved under the pavement and out of sight. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, where the coin had been, the pavement darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool the size of a parking space, there was red bubbling liquid that remind Gabriella of blood. Then a car came out of the bubbling liquid. It was a taxi, but not the regular yellow ones, it was gray. On the side of the taxi were the words "GRAY SISTERS".

The passengers window rolled down and there sat a woman. She had a mop of stringy hair covering her eyes and bony hands that looked as if they would snap any moment. She examined all five of them and finally said, "Passage?"

Argus pointed to all them and showed her a crumpled piece of paper. She replied with a grunt and told them to get in the back seats. She whispered something to the two other people sitting beside her and they grunted aswell. Once Gabriella took a seat in between Felix and Jared, she noticed the two other people were her sisters.

"Ok! Put on your seatbelts!" the driver shriecked. "It's gonna be a fun ride!"

All of them out on seatbelts. But Gabriella noticed they weren't seatbelts, they were chains. She buckled up anywas becasue these gray sisters scared her. The driver hit the accelerator and Gabriella's stomach already didn't feel well.

"Camp Half blood, here we come!" the driver shouted again and drove at top speed. It felt like the subway ride all over again, but just not as smooth.

"Who are they?" Cassidy demanded Argus. He gave her a piece of paper that looked just like the one he showed the gray sisters. Cassidy read it over but still was confused. "This is a take-out menu for McDonalds!" she told Argus. He took the sheet back and handed her another one. She this sheet and said, "The gray sisters have only one eye! We're gonna die!"

Argus shook his head and pointed to the approved signature of Chiron the guy at Camp Half blood. Cassidy reluctantly stopped talking and gave Argus back the paper. Her eyes filled with worry and hatred towards these gray sisters.

"Tempest! I need the eye!" the driver shouted.

"Oh no," Jared said.

"No, Wasp! You always get it!" the gray sister who was Tempest said.

"But I need to drive, now give it to me!" the driver named Wasp shouted in return.

"Curb!" the third gray sister said.

Wasp pushed the breaks and turned to her left where the third gray sister sat. "Give me the eye!"

"I'm Anger! I don't have the eye, Tempest does!" the one called Anger said.

"Then how did you know there was a curb?" Wasp demanded.

"Lucky guess?" Anger said.

"You have the eye!" Wasp shouted and swatted at Anger.

"But Tempest gave it to me just gave the eye to me! So, she had it for the longest!" Anger argued.

"Tempest! You were supposed to give _me_ the eye!" Wasp complained.

"But you're mean!" Tempest fought back.

"Um, gray sisters?" Felix said with courage. Gabriella saw that these gray sisters were able to worry Felix aswell. And Felix rarely got scared.

"What!?" Wasp shrieked.

"Stop fighting and just get us to Camp Half blood!" Felix shouted with all his might.

"But Anger is hogging the eye," Wasp replied with her scratchy voice.

"Am not!" Anger crossed her arms.

"Yes you are!" Wasp swatted in Anger's direction and was able to slapped out the eye.

"My eye!" Anger screamed. She dropped down on the car floor and felt around for the eye.

"Ha!" Wasp screeched and hit the accelerator. She raced down the road and turned left or right when she flet like it.

"Do you know where you're going?" Felix asked them in a worried tone.

"I can sense the directions," Wasp answered proudly.

"No you can't! You're just jealous I always get the eye!" Tempest bragged.

Meanwhile, Gabriella saw Anger still searching for the eye. Then, she noticed it was in between her feet. She picked the eye up and was grossed out. Even though there was no blood, Gabriella couldn't stand the thought of someone's eye being pulled out.

"I've got the eye," Gabriella told the gray sisters.

"Give it to me!" Anger demanded.

"No! First, you guys have to get us to Camp Half blood safely without a fight. Secondly, you're heading right towards a tree! Turn left!" Gabriella was saying.

Wasp turned left and she agreed as long as Gabriella gave _her _the eye. Gabriella handed Wasp the eye and they drove almost smoothly to Camp. There were occassional yelling at eachother and sometimes Wasp's eye would pop out and they would bump into the curb and Tempest would try and grab it, but other than that, it was a smooth ride.

They finally stopped in front of field of green grass and a bunch of trees.

"We're at Camp Half blood! You may leave us alone," Wasp grunted at them.

They hopped out the taxi and headed across the field. Argus gestured his finger for them to follow him. He kept walking straight until they reached a pine tree. He pointed at the tree and winked. Jared got the message and followed Argus past the pine. They disappeared to who knows where.

Cassidy understood and disappeared as well.

"Do you get it?" Felixed asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered and she walked past the tree and pulled Felix along into the world of Camp Half blood.


	5. Chapter 5: Felix

**Chapter 5: Felix**

"Woah," Felix gasp.

Felix already loved Camp Half blood. It was full of friendly looking people chatting, twelve cabins in the shape of a "U", all decorated to fit a Greek god and many stations to do with weapon fighting. It was his dream camp, where he would fit right in.

"I love this place!" Felix exclaimed. Argus waved to them and walked in the opposite direction. Felix ran towards the many cabins and greeted people he bumped in to. He finally reached all twelve cabins and examined each. He wondered who his godly parent was. He looked at one cabin that was decorated like a Barbie house and he definitely knew he didn't belong there. Felix walked on and saw the cabin he thought was the coolest. Archers were practising shooting and the walls were covered with sun symbols making it bright and welcoming. Felix loved welcoming places, it made him feel safe. The cabin had the number seven pinned to the door, Felix really wanted this to be his cabin.

"Felix!" a voice brought him to reality. He turned around and saw Jared running after him. "Come on, someone needs to talk to us."

Felix reluctantly walked away from the cabin area and followed Jared to a big house. It had a few levels but Felix didn't really pay attention, he was too busy thinking about the beautiful cabin seven. They four of them walked in to the big house and entered a regular bit more cozy living room. And there sat an old shabby man in a wheelchair. He had shoulder length brown hair and a rough beard. He waved to them and gestured for them to sit down.

"Hi, my name is Chiron and I am the Activities Director in Camp Half blood," the man said kindly. "And Mr.D or Dionysus is the Camp Director."

"Dionysus?" Jared said his eyes wide. "Isn't he like the god of wine?"

"Yes Jared, he sure is. But Zeus has forbidden him to drink any wine for a while. So, as I was saying I am Chiron the Activities Director and this is Camp Half blood. Have any of you been claimed by your godly parent yet? Do you kids even know what I am talking about?" Chiron went on.

All four of them nodded. But no one said anything about being claimed.

"Well, you guys may be claimed tonight at the camp fire," Chiron said.

"I've been claimed," Cassidy spoke up.

"Really?" Chiron looked surprised. "Already? Who is your parent?"

"Well, in my dream Poseidon was explaining to me about demigods and everything, and when I woke up, the demon Jared and I fought called me water girl. And since Poseidon is the god of the sea and he appeared in my dreams, I figured he's my dad." Cassidy explained. She waited for Chiron to respond but he just stared at her; shocked.

"Ch-Chiron?" Cassidy Chiron luckily was just in shock and recovered.

"Poseidon is your father? That can't be!" Chiron shouted.

"He told me to tell you about my dream," Cassidy added.

"I understand Cassidy, but you can't be his kid! We'll see if he claims you, he may have just wanted to give you advice for some reason. It doesn't really mean he's your parent," Chiron rambled on to himself. Cassidy looked at her friends with worry.

"Cassidy," Chiron finally said. "Tonight you'll be properly claimed and we will figure out who your parent is, for now, let's just forget about it."

"Ok," Cassidy agreed.

Chiron went on about demigods and explained about Camp Half blood and the twelve cabins, the camp fire and the different weapon lessons. He dismissed them and told them to follow a girl named Irelynn who was waiting outside the house for them. The thanked him for the advice and scurried out the door.

"That was weird," Felix said when they closed the door behind them.

"He was in shock Felix," Gabriella said in a parently tone.

"Yeah, but it was still weird," Felix muttered.

"Just be quiet, we need to find a girl named Irelynn. Chiron said she would be right outside," Cassidy said looking around.

"I can't find her," Jared said after a while.

"Sorry I'm late, I just finished an archery lesson," a voice said behind them. They all turned around to see a slim asian girl carrying a bow and a pack of arrows on her back. Her black hair was tied in a messy ponytail like she didn't really care how she didn't need too, she was beautiful. She wore an orange t-shirt that said "Camp Half blood" with a black Pegasus underneath it. Felix stared and stared. Felix already loved this girl. _She's pretty without even trying_, he thought. He wanted to stare at her glassy brown eyes forever.

"You must be Irelynn," Jared said and put his hand out for her to shake. She took his hand and it seemed as if they shook hands for hours.

"Any day now," Cassidy finally spoke up.

They quickly separated and Irelynn continued talking."Mkay, first, let's introduce our selves. As you may already know, my name is Irleynn Lee and my dad is Apollo. He's the god of archery, music and poetry. How about you?" she pointed at Cassidy.

"I'm Cassidy Thrones. Well, I haven't been claimed exactly but I am pretty sure Poseidon is my dad," Cassidy said.

Irelynn stared at her wide-eyed. Shew as shocked as Chiron was. But she recovered quicker than him. "Oh, th-that's strange, but you still aren't sure so we'll see. How about you?" This time, she pointed at Gabriella and she introduced herself. Jared went, then Felix. When they all knew each other, Irelynn suggested to show them the twelve cabins.

"This is Cabin one. It's the biggest cabin out of all of them because the children of Zeus stay here. But no one has ever filled that spot until just last year." Irelynn said. The cabin was big but fairly boring. There was only blue paint and a number one on the cabin.

They walked on to the next cabin. "This is Cabin two. It is the cabin of Hera. Wife of Zeus and the goddess of family, marriage, and queen of Olympus and the heavens."

"Wow, got of a lot of work on her plate," Felix said trying to make conversation with Irelynn but failed.

"Zeus is also very busy," Irelynn explained. "He is the god the sky and king of Olympus."

They moved on to the third cabin. "Cabin three belongs to Poseidon, as you guys know, the god of the sea."

"And my dad," Cassidsy said while raising her hand.

"Well, you still aren't sure, so you might be claimed tonight at the camp fire when half bloods are usually get claimed," Irelynn told Cassidy and Cassidy looked a bit disappointed.

The walked on to the next cabin. "Cabin four belongs to Demeter the goddess of agriculture. You know, planting and stuff. I've met her kids and they always recommend me to eat bread and cereal for breakfast and pasta for lunch," Irelynn said with a slight chuckle.

"The Demeter kids love wheat!" Felix said enthusiastically.

"Moving on," Irelynn said ignoring Felix's annoying comments.

Irelynn showed them cabin five which belonged to Ares, cabin six for Athena, cabin seven for Apollo, cabin eight for Artemis, cabin nine for Hephaestus, cabin ten for Aphrodite, cabin eleven for Hermes and cabin twelve for Dionysus.

Irelynn spent the whole day showing them around and eventually showed them everywhere.

"Well, it will be time for the camp fire soon and hopefully you will be claimed," Irelynn said to them with a pleasant smile.

"Bye," Jared said giving her a pleasant smile back.

"Bye," Cassidy and Gabriella said at the same time. Both with a tone of jealousy.

"Thanks, bye," Felix said blushing a bit.

Irelynn walked away towards the Apollo cabin. But Felix noticed her talking and laughing like she was having the time of her life with a another guy.

_She's taken?_ Felix thought._ Should have known._

They walked into the cabin together still laughing. Jared seemed to notice to and he looked away with complete disapointment.

"Where do we go now?" Gabriella asked looking at Jared like he was her savior.

"Well, like Irelynn said, the camp fire is starting soon. We should go there before we get lost," Jared answered.

"Good idea!" Cassidy exclaimed and the two girls follwed Jared.

Feilx rolled his eyes, "Girls," he muttered and followed Jared as well


End file.
